The Divine Battle
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Morgana unleashes forces as never seen before in hope to achieve what she thinks is her destiny. With allies of the highest range on Morgana's side, the battle seems desesperate for Merlin. And yet, Morgana won't be the only one to receive help...
1. Prologue

Hello dears!

I'm in the process of posting on here stories that I have already posted on Tumblr and AO3 (see my profile for the links)! For tonight I'm just posting the Prologue, but know that I have already written and posted 7 other chapters for this story on Tumblr and AO3~~!

_**IMPORTANT:**_ There is, on Tumblr and AO3, a short 'story' called Explanation. I can't post it here because it is more of a long AN than a real chapter, and posting things like that are not allowed. It is however important to read Explanation, because all my BBC Merlin stories (except if I state otherwise) don't follow the exact Canon of the show. Reading Explanation let you know the whole backround behind the story so you don't feel yourself confused.

**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur.

_**The Divine Battle.**_

_Prologue_

Morgana let a small smirk smile cross her face as a gentle breeze blew through her black strands. For her, the last High Priestess of the Old Religion, the Isle of the Blessed was a calming place. The ancient magic sang through the air, welcoming one of its servants. The lady opened her eyes-realizing she had closed them in bliss-and settled her gaze on the altar.

After weeks of research, she had finally found a spell that could turn the tide. After months of trying to take the throne, of being thwarted by _Emrys_, Morgana could finally throw Camelot in an era of Magic-with her as the rightful Queen.

Morgana took the last steps needed, placing herself right in front of the altar. Breathing in and out slowly, she went down to her knees. The blood painting a sort of pentagram around her and the altar shimmered-magic already starting to course around her.

Morgana's lips parted, chanting a forsaken spell. The very air shivered as the most ancient of magic swirled in the area. The words echoed in the desolated place, calling. Her heart hoping to be heard.

The sky darkened, and a sudden whirlwind forced Morgana to stop. Her eyes opened, wide with almost childish delight. It had worked. They had come to her.

In the center of the whirlwind, three forms could be seen. Morgana trembled, then slowly stood up. Her gaze never left the three forms as the whirlwind died down. Shivers ran down the human woman's spine as three women were revealed-identical with their long pitch dark hairs and blood red eyes.

Their mouth opened, and they spoke as one. "Morgana Pendragon, we the Triple Goddess accept to give you our help. Magic shall be brought back to Albion, and you will serve us to achieve this goal. Only then will we place you at the throne of our magical kingdom."

* * *

Two sets of narrowed eyes watched the scene unfold with deep annoyance.

"Arrogant fools!" A deep male voice thundered in fury.

"We have to act." A soothing female voice placated the male-not without an underlying tone of wrath. "These traitors to true Magic have chosen the Witch Morgana; we will choose Emrys."

_To be continued…_


	2. Call for Emrys

Hello dears!

Finally posting the first chapter of The Divine Battle! Hope you'll enjoy it~~

Note: _**Male Talking**_**_ Female Talking_ Merlin talking **(through a mental link)

**Pairing**: Merlin/Arthur (and side Gwen/Lancelot)

* * *

_**The Divine Battle**_

_Chapter one: Call for Emrys_

_**Emrys…**_

_**Emrys!**_

The deep voice echoed in his dream. Merlin woke up slightly but strangely, he couldn't open his eyes. It felt like his mind was trapped in a state of half-consciousness. He felt a pang of fear as he realized magic-powerful magic-had a grip on his mind. However, his own magic didn't react. There was no surge of anger, no twinge of protectiveness. Merlin shivered. What was happening?

_**Oh child, do not feel scared! We mean you no harm!**_

Another voice said-more gentle. The soothing tone calmed Merlin a bit; but he still worried. He tried to sense what kind of magic was wrapped around his mind; but his magic simply brushed the unknown magic and then settled.

_**You scared him…**_

_**I didn't mean to! It was hard to connect with him!**_

Merlin relaxed slightly. He couldn't help but be amused by the petulant way the deep-and male-voice answered the soothing-and female-one. For some reasons, Merlin quickly felt reassured with the two beings. He felt safe.

**Connect with me?** Merlin surprised himself as he managed to talk back.

_**Yes, child. It is hard for us to connect with the mortal world. Thankfully, we knew we would manage to create a link with you.**_

_**I'm sorry if I scared you. I had been calling your name for hours! I feared we wouldn't manage to talk to you…**_

Merlin took some seconds to process what had been said. Two beings, obviously very powerful and very magical, wanted to talk to him. Or better, to Emrys. Merlin didn't know what to think. Few people knew his prophetic name after all.

**Is it… about Arthur?**

_**In a sense, yes. The Witch Morgana has summoned powers beyond anything you ever faced. If you don't prepare yourself; Camelot will fall.**_

Fear and anger gripped at his heart. **What did she do? What can I do?** He would not let her hurt Arthur or destroy the hope of Albion.

… _**Do you know about the Triple Goddess?**_

**Aren't they the Goddesses of the Old Religion?**

_**Yes. When humans started learning magic, they appeared to them as their Goddesses. But with time, they started thinking they had a right to decide about fate and magic.**_

**What do you mean?**

_**They… don't believe in Emrys and The Once and Future King. They want to use the Witch Morgana to eliminate you and your king. They want to rule through the Witch and make their magical kingdom. And Morgana summoned them into the mortal world.**_

Merlin knew that if he could control his body, he would have gasped. What had Morgana done? How could she do something so dangerous? He felt anger bubbled into his chest. He couldn't let _anyone_ kill Arthur, not even Goddesses!

_**I really like you kid. I can't wait to see you beat them back into their world!**_

A soft chuckle came from the female. _**Oh you… Although, I do agree with you. Emrys, we believe in you and The Once and Future King. We know Magic chose you long ago. The Triple Goddess think they can abuse their power; but they forgot something.**_

**What is it?** Merlin wondered with a curious tone. For some reason, his magic surged in delight.

_**They forgot they are not the only Gods. They forgot that even if we have only watched over the mortal world; we would not hesitate to act if needed.**_

Merlin would have widened his eyes if he could. Did he heard right? He was talking to Gods! And they wanted to help him! Merlin wanted so much to smile. He would have never thought that one day, this would happen.

_**Oh, you are so cute! Bloody hell, why can't we be down there with him already?**_

_**You know why, silly. You asked us earlier what you could do, Emrys. Go to Lake Avalon. This is one of the portals the other worlds. The other is the Isle of the Blessed; but it has been tainted by the Triple Goddess. Avalon is the only place that connects to us.**_

_**Once you will be there; we will be able to have a better link with you. This one will vanish once you wake up. But at Avalon? We will be able to connect your soul with ours. We will explain you the rest at Avalon, alright?**_

Merlin could feel his body waking up. He understood then that their time talking was almost up. **Tonight?**

_**We will wait for you tonight then, child.**_

Merlin opened his eyes. His magic saddened as the two beings-the two Gods-left. But then he reminded himself that it wasn't the end. That he would see them again.

Merlin stretched and sat up in his bed. He grinned as he saw the sun not yet up. At least, he had woken up on time!

_To be continued…_


	3. Merlin's day

Hello dears!

Things are really kind of starting now~~ Hope you will enjoy~~

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur. Background Lancelot/Gwen. Brief mention of past Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Freya.

* * *

_**The Divine Battle**_

_Chapter two: Merlin's day._

Gaius stared at Merlin, wondering. It had been surprising enough to see him awake even before the physician called him for breakfast; now he didn't know how to interpret his ward looking lost in thoughts. His face changed between worry, anger and amazement as he played around with his breakfast. Merlin stopped turning his spoon, fixing the porridge with frowning eyes yet a beaming smile.

"Alright, Merlin. What happened?" Gaius eventually asked.

Merlin startled, porridge flying from his spoon toward Gaius. The warlock blushed and apologized quietly. Gaius raised an eyebrow as he cleaned his face.

"… What do you know of the Triple Goddesses and other Gods, Gaius?"

Gaius' eyebrow shot up. "It is said that the Triple Goddesses are the Goddesses of The Old Religion. As for other gods…" Gaius frowned. "I never heard about them clearly, but many texts hinted at even higher forces than them. Why do you ask?"

"I… Two Gods talked to me some minutes earlier. Warn me against Morgana and the Triple Goddesses getting allied."

Gaius almost choked on his spit. _"What?"_

"I know. It was… surprising. But I know deep down they are telling the truth. My magic… I never felt that before; but my magic seemed at ease with them. It didn't warn me, didn't surge to protect me. Like it knew I was safe with them." Merlin beamed. "It felt so good to be in their presence…"

Gaius blinked. He could see the happiness on Merlin's face; and he felt a bit jealous to not know the feeling. However, he mainly felt awed and proud for Merlin. "Could you be more detailed about Morgana?" He had to ask, worried.

"They told me she called the Triple Goddesses into the mortal world; and the Goddesses don't believe in Emrys and The Once and Future King. They want to put Morgana on the throne and use her to rule their magical kingdom. The two Gods told me they watched over the worlds until now, but they can't stand by and do nothing. They told me to go to Avalon tonight, and there they will create a link with me." Merlin shrugged. "I don't know more."

"They didn't give you their name?"

"No. All I can tell was that one was male and the other female."

Silence fell between them. Then, Gaius chuckled. "You will never cease to amaze me. Gods?"

Merlin grinned. "I amaze myself."

* * *

Merlin felt glad he didn't need to rush to Arthur's chamber. He had to admit, it felt good to wake up early and not be late. He balanced the tray with Arthur's breakfast with one hand and opened the door. He walked quietly inside, using his magic to close the door without sound.

Stepping inside the room, Merlin couldn't help his eyes from trailing to his sleeping king. His gaze softened at the relaxed look on the blond's face. With everything Arthur went through, Merlin was glad he could sleep peacefully.

Merlin felt warmth traveling up his neck and face; and he quickly looked down to the tray as he put it on the table quietly. He willed his flush to leave, stubbornly not looking at Arthur. The day he had realized he loved Arthur had been… revealing. He knew he had loved Freya dearly, he still wondered what would have happened if she had lived. But as she told him, it hadn't been the case; and all she wanted for him was happiness. Freya had been the one to question him about whom he loved. To make him think and realize the answer.

Of course, Merlin was unsure about Arthur. The king had finally let go of Gwen's memory; it had hurt at first but now Merlin knew Arthur wasn't sad anymore. He felt genuinely happy for Gwen and Lancelot; and their marriage had been a festivity. Though, since then Arthur had shown no interest into anyone. Only Merlin was privy to his more vulnerable states; but Merlin didn't know if it hid anything more than Arthur seeing Merlin as his best friend. And to be honest, Merlin would always be Arthur's friend first. The warlock had always put Arthur first; and he would continue.

Arthur shifted in his sleep, startling Merlin out of his thoughts. The raven-haired came closer, a small smirk forming.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin yelled, amused as Arthur startled awake and groaned.

"Go away, Merlin." And he turned, putting his head under his pillow.

"None of that, Sire."

Merlin grabbed the cover and tugged. Arthur grumbled and tried to keep it on him, but he failed. He raised his pillow and glared at Merlin as the young man went to the window and opened the curtains. Arthur mumbled something-suspiciously like 'Idiot'-and put the pillow back on his face.

"Up you go, Arthur! You should be happy; I am on time for once!"

This did make Arthur removed the pillow. He looked at Merlin, surprised-and half asleep. Merlin had to bit his lips to stop the fond and amused laugh from escaping his throat.

"What happened? You fell off your bed?" Arthur croaked.

Merlin thought back on his conversation with the two Gods. "Kind of."

Arthur frowned. He felt his mind waking up at the sight of Merlin alternating between a dark look and a smile. "Is something wrong?" He almost cursed at the blatant worry, but he blamed it on being still a bit asleep.

Even though he knew he could show his emotions around Merlin.

Merlin blinked back into focus. He gave Arthur a reassuring smile, shaking his head. "No, everything is fine."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe Merlin; and his gut clenched. Was Merlin in trouble? Since Gwen had broken their relationship, Arthur had found himself turning completely to Merlin. Gwen and his knights still were his friends; but Merlin was his best friend. A nagging feeling often wrapped his heart, but he generally didn't dwell on it. All he knew was that Merlin was his dearest person, and he didn't like the idea of his manservant in any danger.

Merlin caught his look, and allowed a more genuine smile. "Really, it's alright. Trust me."

Arthur sighed. How could he not let the matter go when Merlin asked him to trust him?

Instead, Arthur finally got up. He went straight to his table, sitting. And as usual, he gestured for Merlin to sit in front of him. It had become their habit; and Arthur had to admit he like sharing most of his meals with Merlin. The raven-haired felt the same.

Merlin grinned and quickly joined his king. This was one of his favorite moments of the day. Lunch and dinner were too, when the King ate here and shared his meal with Merlin. Merlin did eat too with Gaius, though not as much. Merlin suspected sometimes it was a scheme from Gaius and Arthur to make Merlin eat.

However, Merlin did not really mind; and so he ate, the thought of tonight on his mind.

* * *

The rest of the day passed too slowly for Merlin. He felt on edge, and everyone noticed. During the Knights' training, the warlock had to will himself to calm down as the Knights of the Round Table kept throwing looks. Arthur, since this morning, had not kept his gaze away from Merlin long. Gwaine and Lancelot had noticed this fast enough, and soon Leon, Elyan and Percival did too. Merlin had to plaster a smile on his face to try and reassure them.

Not that it worked. Merlin had to find a way to wrestle himself away to avoid the charging Knights with questioning eyes.

Of course, it meant Gwen learned from Lancelot that Merlin seemed thoughtful. A charming smile had helped him escape, but the worried look he glimpsed told him he was worrying everyone even more.

However, Merlin could not do more. He _was_ anxious. To know that Morgana and the Triple Goddesses might attack anytime… Though, something told him that Camelot was safe for now.

Eventually, evening came. The diner with Arthur was a bit strained. The King obviously knew Merlin was up to something; and he didn't like not knowing. Merlin felt bad for worrying Arthur so much, but it was necessary. Arthur stopped giving him frowning looks when Merlin smiled at him shyly. The king did not want Merlin to feel uncomfortable; and so he would not press the matter anymore.

After the diner, Gaius could only hug Merlin and make him promise to stay safe. "You know me, Gaius."

"I do, my boy. That's what worries me."

Merlin chuckled and tightened his hug before letting go. "I shall be back before dawn." He promised.

"See that you do. Arthur and the Knights will hound you if you aren't here." Gaius teased-though both knew it might happen.

Merlin nodded, adjusted a traveling back and left. He went to the stables; avoiding anyone he heard patrolling or taking a late evening stroll.

However, he froze when he found Lancelot with two horses.

"You didn't think I would let you go off alone?" The Knight frowned. "Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you this? You are not alone. I am here to help you."

Merlin glanced down, sheepish. "Sorry. It's just…"

Lancelot sighed. "I know. You are used to defending the kingdom alone." He gave Merlin a teasing look. "That has to change, and it starts with me." He nudged his head toward one horse. "Come on, up you go. And you better tell me everything while we go wherever you need to go."

Merlin chuckled as he stepped toward his horse. "Alright, Alright. Just don't fall off your horse when I do!"

_To be continued…_


	4. Meeting at Avalon

Hello dears!

Here, Chapter 3~~ I... think you really need to read Explanation if you haven't until now, or else you will really be confused XD Don't worry though, someone suggested that I put it in my profile, and while I do prefer if people takes the time to check my AO3 and/or Tumblr, I also try to make things easy ;) So, Explanation is on my profile now.

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur. Background Gwen/Lancelot.

* * *

_**The Divine Battle**_

_Chapter 3: Meeting at Avalon._

Lancelot prided himself with being a great knight, full of honour, fairness and self-control. However, when Merlin announced they were going to Avalon to meet _Gods_, he could only react in one way.

"_What?_"

And of course, Merlin had been right. Lancelot _did_ almost fall off his horse. The Warlock hid his laughter behind a cough, before explaining what happened when he had woken up-well, when he had been woken up.

"This is… This is amazing!" Lancelot exclaimed in awe.

Merlin grinned. "I know! I would have never thought I would meet Gods one day!"

The Knight smiled softly at his friend, happy to see the joy in his gaze. He knew his secret battles to protect their King made Merlin tired mentally, and sometimes physically; and Lancelot felt sad when he saw the slight depression Merlin sometimes allowed.

Yet, the quick talk with the two Gods had lifted Merlin's spirits remarkably; and it was all Lancelot could have hoped for.

With a smirk at Merlin, Lancelot called for a race; and soon enough the sounds of their horses galloping echoed into the forests.

* * *

Merlin widened his smile as they broke out the trees to find Lake Avalon. His magic boiled into his body, happy to be finally here. His ocean blue eyes fell on the Lake, and he blinked in surprise as he saw not only Freya waiting for them, but also Will and his father.

Merlin dismounted, Lancelot doing the same and taking the horses. "Not that I am unhappy to see you, but what are you two doing here?" Merlin questioned his best friend and the deceased Dragonlord.

Will huffed. "Bloody Morgana happened!"

Balinor threw a look at Will, silently telling him to calm down. "Once she summoned the Tripe Goddess, the Isle became tainted by the force of evil. We couldn't stay there. Gratefully, Avalon allowed us to come here." The man explained.

A small growl escaped Merlin. Freya placed a soothing hand on his arms. "Don't worry. I feel angry two that one of the two places of Magic had been tainted, but at least the forces of good are safe here." She reassured.

Merlin nodded, smiling faintly. "Thanks." Then he got curious. "You three know why I'm here?"

They nodded. "I have to say, you really make awesome friends, Merlin!" Will grinned.

Merlin laughed; glad to be able to joke with his childhood friend. "Well, I'm not sure they are all so awesome…" He teased with mischievousness.

Will made a sound of protest and punched his arm. Freya, Balinor and Lancelot laughed; feeling glad to share a light moment in the dark moments to come.

Eventually, the Lady of the Lake sobered, and stepped back from the Lake. The three other men followed her, eyes falling on Merlin.

The young Warlock gulped, a bit nervous. His friends offered him smiles of encouragement, Freya gesturing toward the Lake.

Merlin breathed in, before stepping inside the Lake. He shivered slightly as the cold water licked his boots, his eyes searching around. His magic coiled and surged, almost… calling.

Merlin gasped as the Lake started to glow. Power thrummed into the area, so great even Lancelot felt it. Lighting-like blue energy traveled around Merlin. The young man felt his eyes close as he breathed in the powerful magic.

Suddenly, two power sources tugged at his magic. Before Merlin could react, his own magic welcomed the two powers with open arms.

_**Easy, child. Do not worry.**_

Merlin recognized immediately the voice. He grinned, relaxing as he allowed the two Gods closer to his soul.

_**That's it! The Link is almost complete!**_

Merlin laughed joyfully at the excited male. His friends looked perplexed, as none could hear the Gods; but they could guess why Merlin reacted this way.

Merlin felt the moment the two Gods connected with his soul. A rush of magic wrapped the Lake, while Merlin swayed as if drunk. His eyes opened, and he tilted his head in confusion as he saw… nothing.

**Where are you?**

_**We are here… in spirits. Our body can't quite yet cross into the mortal world. **_The woman explained with slight sadness.

It felt obvious to Merlin the Gods felt as sad as him to have to wait more. **So the Link isn't enough?**

_**Sadly, no. The Link is only the first step. With this Link, we can talk whenever we want. Your soul needs to get used to us before you can summon us.**_

**Alright. I can see why.** Indeed, Merlin could almost kneel over from the power he felt so close to his soul.

The woman chuckled. _**Do not worry, though. The Triple Goddess are also at a stop. While Morgana did summon her, it is different from how you will do it. Morgana used dark magic-blood magic. The Triple Goddess are here physically, but their magic has been… drained you can say. They need to wait before having their full powers.**_

Merlin shuddered at the idea of blood magic. All kind of ritual came into his mind, and he really preferred not knowing. He heard the man made a sound of agreement. Then, Merlin frowned.

**Couldn't we attack while they are like that?**

_**That would be suicide. They are still Goddesses. Only the powers of another God could help you. Problem is, we also need time to help you correctly.**_

Merlin sighed. **And I bet it will be enough time for them to be stronger?**

_**Indeed. This is now a game of patience. We can only hope you will be able to summon at least one of us before the Triple Goddess have enough powers to attack themselves.**_

_**And be careful, we have no doubt Morgana and they will also try to weaken Camelot before their assault. It wouldn't be the first time Morgana hires mercenaries, right?**_

Merlin groaned. He had not been foolish enough to believe it would be easy; but he also had hoped it wouldn't be _that_ hard. Merlin would have to protect Camelot from mercenaries, Morgana and power-crazy Goddesses.

Just the usual, right?

**Thanks for the warning. I guess Lancelot and I should head back for Camelot?**

Merlin didn't wait for the positive answer he had expected before walking out of the Lake. He met the four pair of eyes full of curiosity and gave them a smile.

**Oh, I was wondering…**

_**Yes?**_

**Can I know… your names?**

Merlin stopped in his steps with a slight wince when the man cursed petulantly.

The woman coughed. _**What my friend meant to say is, we would love to; but our names are the door to our summoning. Names have powers; and once you find in your soul our name, it will be then that we can cross into your world.**_

Merlin thought of that, tempted to try and look for their name into his soul. But he felt the berating waves coming from them, and knew it was too early-even for Emrys. He thanked them mentally, before focusing back on his friends.

Seeing the expectant and puzzled look on their faces, Merlin blushed. It seemed like he actually day-dreamed when he talked to the Gods.

**I need to find a way to stay focused; or else I will never hear the end of this from Arthur.**

The two Gods went into fits of laughter, deeply amused by Merlin's dry comment. _**Good luck, child, good luck!**_

_To be continued…_


End file.
